


A Not Knot Joke

by Zigster



Series: Waffles, Wolfsbane, and Whatever Else Suits My Whimsy [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: FarD made me do it, M/M, derek and stiles are caught by the sheriff, snuggling just think of it as suggling, this is KNOT what you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zigster/pseuds/Zigster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheriff should really learn to knock. Just saying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Not Knot Joke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fardareismai2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fardareismai2/gifts).



> FarD made me do this. I do knot approve of this trope but she was crying and stomping her foot and I gave in.

One second, Stiles is so relaxed, he feels like a marshmallow floating on a melted pool of chocolate and the next, he's so tense he wants to shit himself.

Which really wouldn't be good timing considering the position he's in. Literally. 

"Stiles?"

"Uhhh. Hi, dad."

"Care to explain?" 

"No. I really, really wouldn't care to explain. In fact, all I want to do is run away, but I can't, so if you could do the running for me, I'd really appreciate it."

"You're seriously just going to lie there?"

"Uhhh."

"Sheriff. It's my fault."

"Derek. Seriously, not helping," Stiles hisses. 

"What the hell are you two talking about?"

"Dad. Can we just ignore this? Like ignore and deny and ignore until we're both old and grey and preferably dead?"

The Sheriff runs a hand over his face, looking beyond exasperated. In fact, his expression is hovering somewhere between homicidal and clinically depressed. The look does not make Stiles feel any better. In fact, all it makes Stiles want to do is go up to his father and hug him, but he unfortunately can't. Like, really, really, can't. Shit. His life.

"I'm going to close this door now. I'm going to close this door, go downstairs, have a shot of whiskey. Maybe two."

"Or three?"

"Or three. And then sleep. You," he says, pointing at Derek. "Will be here in the morning. And we," gesturing to all three of them, "will be discussing this then." He arches an eyebrow at the lack of movement the two boys have made in the bed since he stepped into the room. 

He shuts the door and stomps down the hall, much to Stiles' relief and horror. His only outlet is Derek's chest so he bites it, hard, and then screams into his armpit, cause where else can he go?

"Better?" Derek asks.

Stiles hits him. "Shut up. i hate you right now."

"You were screaming your love for me not ten minutes ago."

"Irrelevant. Completely irrelevant."

Derek tweaks his nipple, just to get a rise out of him, but all it does is make Stiles squeeze down hard on Derek's hips and the man yelps. Stiles grins.

"Unfair," Derek warns. 

"You started it."

"Shut up. Go to sleep."

 

*


End file.
